


Moon

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's first encounter with one of Kurt's fans - a drabble in the untitled famous!Kurt and his totally non famous boyfriend Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Once again in the same verse as 'Fan', 'Kink', 'Hope' and 'Legend' - I'm sorry. I don't own glee! Let me know if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 13th prompt ‘Legend'

They’re walking home from a restaurant the first time it happens, it’s doesn’t feel too late but the moon is already high in the sky. Their fingers are tangled and their stomachs are full of the Mexican food they had previously. Blaine’s visiting from NYC and it’s a normal date night, ‘The Royale Chronicles’ has only been on for a few weeks and Kurt’s still practically a next to nobody.

“Excuse me?” A small voice asks, a few paces back. Kurt and Blaine both turn slowly to see a teenager girl standing awkwardly on the sidewalk, “You’re Kurt right? Kurt Hummel?”.

“Yeah, that’s me...” Kurt answers, he turns to Blaine, who’s looking slightly amused by the entire situation.

“I’ve been watching Royale and I love it. Max is my favourite character!” The young girl bursts out, her arms waving around in glee, obviously quite excited.

“That’s so sweet, oh my god.” Kurt’s genuinely touched to be recognised and even approached - he had figured he would make it through ‘Royale’ without leaving any major impact on fans.

“Do you mind if we take a photo? I just, this isn’t an opportunity to be missed!” She asks, quickly searching her backpack for her phone.

“Of course not, er, Blaine?” Kurt asks gently, just in case Blaine feels a little insulted to be resorted to as the photographer. Blaine simply smiles and takes the offered phone, holding it up to Kurt and the fan posing.

“Say cheese.” Blaine chimes,

“Cheese!” Kurt and the fan say in unison, the young girl smiling wide.

“Thank you so so much.” She says, putting her phone back in her bag.

“You too, have a good evening.” Kurt says, holding his hand out for Blaine to take again. She smiles once more before giving them a wave and quickly running down to the street to where Blaine can see a group of teenage girls, obviously waiting for this one.

“Thank you!” She calls over her shoulder, her voice carrying on the night’s light wind.

“Don’t say anything, don’t say anything-” Kurt begs, slightly embarrassed - a blush rising from his neck up to his cheeks. Blaine rolls his eyes fondly before pulling him in for a deep kiss, his fingers curling into the hair at the back of Kurt’s neck. They kiss like that for a moment or so, Kurt’s tongue slipping into Blaine’s mouth as Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck to pull them closer.

“What was that for?” Kurt asks breathlessly once the finally pull away. Blaine moves his hands to cup Kurt’s face and his thumbs gently stroke Kurt jawline.

“I’m so proud of you. My famous boyfriend.” Blaine whispers emotionally. His eyes are slightly teary, he takes a moment to just stare at Kurt before leaning in for another kiss. They come out of the kiss slowly, both boys smiling shyly.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

The two boys carry on their journey back home elated, high on the fact that someone other than Blaine and Kurt’s father appreciates his talent. Kurt can’t quite believe it - his first fan encounter! Blaine chuckles at the disbelief on Kurt’s face and Kurt has the sudden urge to do a victory-for-me dance. They end up dancing and laughing all the way to their front door, the moon shedding the light for their own personal stage.

What a night, Kurt thinks.

They fall asleep with smiles on their faces.     



End file.
